


Побег

by fandom OZDZ 2020 (fandom_OZDZ_2020), GH0



Series: Драбблы и мини G - PG-13 [3]
Category: Alien vs Predator (2004), Aliens vs Predators Series - Various Authors, Predator Original Series (1987-1990), Predators (2010), The Predator (2018), От звезды до звезды
Genre: Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Gen, OZDZ - Freeform, Ева за семью печатями, ОЗДЗ - Freeform
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:15:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25365220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_OZDZ_2020/pseuds/fandom%20OZDZ%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/GH0/pseuds/GH0
Summary: Хотели, как лучше.
Series: Драбблы и мини G - PG-13 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1836742
Comments: 8
Kudos: 30
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020





	Побег

— Десять.

— Валет.

— Ещё десятка.

— Козырь!

— М-м, отбой.

— Коллеги, мне всё-таки кажется, что мы зря это делаем. Мы никогда не оставляли их.

— Мы должны. Только так можно вернуть нарушенный баланс функционирования и избежать выгорания.

— Но они слишком зависят от нас. Справятся ли?

— У нас более двух сменщиков на каждого. Подготовлены и испытаны протоколы, резервы, справочники. Результаты анализа недвусмысленно говорят, что они справятся! Что может пойти не так?

— Вы правы, коллеги. Излишне культивированная эмоциональность влияет на мою оценку ситуации. Должность обязывает, понимаете ли.

— Понимаем. Сдавай.

Под шелест винтажной почти стопятидесятилетней колоды седьмой Эа испустил колебание инфополя, которое хомосапиенс интерпретировал бы как вздох:

— И всё же меня не оставляет ощущение, что в отпуск нужно было уходить как-то иначе.

Головная часть Вильнёва-1 обогнула астероидный пояс и продолжила стремительный бег прочь от дедлайнов, сверхурочных и непонимания заказчиков. Мягкие гравитационные волны, пронизанные светом звёзд, манили к себе.

**Author's Note:**

>   
> 


End file.
